


The Name Of His Heart

by Lafaiette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Spoilers for The Masked Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas overrides the magic of the eluvians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Of His Heart

There, at the center of the room, he sees the pedestal. 

Familiar symbols, runes, and motifs shimmer like glass before him. A well-known sight, a reflection of colors and shapes that sings in his ears and dances before his eyes.

He has no gemstone, no key to reclaim the eluvians. But he has his newfound power, the price of a sacrifice he should have paid - _but the People, they need him_ -, so he focuses, calls the elven magic resonating around him, asks it to follow his command.

It would have been easier with the passphrase. But it would have also been _different_ and he doesn’t regret the past years, the days spent in Skyhold. On the contrary, he craves them, he longs for their return.

He regrets only one thing: the fact that his friend had to die for him to understand and realize what he had seen since from the start.

It’s easy to bend the magic of the eluvians to his will, to override the spell and seize control. He tries to imagine Briala’s reaction once she sees what happened, once she discovers her word doesn’t mean anything anymore.

He wonders, then, what passphrase she used, what secret whisper Felassan didn’t want to hear from her. 

Curious, even after all this time, he asks the labyrinth to tell him and so it does. 

A smile, the first in months, curls his lips: it’s wry and tired, but it shifts the muscles of his face, usually set into a firm, cold, sad mask. 

Then it slips away, as fast as it came, and he stares at the pedestal with sweating hands and a racing heart. The eluvians wait for the new passphrase that will activate them, the new whispered key that will grant him access to them, and his soul aches.

He could go back to her. He could free her from the Anchor now: it is undoubtedly giving her discomfort now that he isn’t there with her anymore.

He could go back and tell her everything. He could go back and beg for her forgiveness, for her understanding. 

His lips and hands twitch and he inhales and exhales slowly. The eluvians wait patiently, humming all around him, a symphony he heard so many times before in his long, long life.

It sounds boring and overwhelming now, threatening even. His mouth is dry and his eyes sting.

Then he leans in, lips a few inches away from the pedestal, and whispers Lavellan’s name, soft and sweet, the sound of home and love. 

He doesn’t notice his tears until they hit the stone.

Light briefly blinds him and the eluvians are active again, ready to bring him wherever he desires. 

Fighting the urge to return to Skyhold, he steps away from the pedestal, carrying in his chest and mouth the name of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love to SUFFER.
> 
> Now I need to write 10,000 words of fluff to recover from this simple, yet destructive idea.


End file.
